The Welsh Witch
by ClaireBear1982
Summary: A Founders story about Helga Hufflepuff. A/N inside explains about this story.


A/N: HPFC. Camp Potter Challenge. History Appreciation. This is a Founders story about Helga Hufflepuff. I did some research on Harry Potter Wiki and found that Helga was the one who bought the House Elves to Hogwarts to work so they couldn't be mistreated or abused. This is what this fic is based on.

Mandatory Prompt: Founders

Optional Prompts: All used. "You are never too old to set another goal or to dream a new dream", Crumbling, 'Before it's too late', Dreams and Scarf.

* * *

"Come along there now my lovelies," said Helga sweetly.

She was shepherding the House Elves into the Castle. She had travelled around the country seeking House Elves who were being mistreated and abused and taking them to the newly built Hogwarts Castle where they would be safe from harm.

"We is thank you miss for rescuing us and bringing us here," squeaked a small female Elf with large bat like ears and huge brown eyes.

"You are very welcome my dear," said Helga equitably.

"What is to be our duties miss?" croaked a male Elf with thin pencil ears a large round nose and bright green eyes.

"Once we're inside the kitchens I will explain everything, don't worry," said Helga with a smile.

She led them across the entrance hall and headed towards a corridor that hosted paintings of food. She stopped in front of a bowl of fruit.

"Now then my lovelies, this is the door to the kitchens. To get inside all you have to do is tickle the pear and the handle will appear, why don't you give it a try," said Helga to a slightly larger female Elf stood in front of her.

The Elf shuffled forward and put out an arm and started to tickle the pear, it wiggled and giggled and a shining silver handle appeared.

"Bravo my dear," said Helga clapping her hands.

She shepherded them inside and shut the door. The Elves took in the size of the room.

"Now then, the kitchens are directly below the Great Hall. These four tables will eventually represent the four school houses. My own Hufflepuff," she indicated to a table on the right. "Along with Gryffindor, Ravenclaw and Slytherin," She indicated to the other tables. "I will in due course introduce you to the other Professors. Now then my lovelies, your duties will include, cooking all meals, you will also be required to eventually clean the four house common rooms and make the beds in the children's dormitories, also you will need to clean the classrooms- don't worry I shall ask the other to show you where it is you are to go, are there any questions?"

"Please miss, I haven't ever cooked before well not for so many," squeaked a young female Elf, she had huge shining blue eyes like Helga herself.

"Don't worry my lovely, I am highly proficient in cooking Charms and I will help with recipes," said Helga smiling warmly at them all.

"Thank you kindly miss," smiled a happy older male Elf, he had quite small ears and small dull green eyes and he was also toothless.

"Is we getting a uniform miss?" asked a voice from the back.

"Yes my lovelies, you will eventually I am still in the process of making them," Helga smiled kindly at them.

Helga took the Elves on a tour of Hogwarts Castle. They were amazed by the sheer size of the place. Helga took them along to the 'Founders tower' to introduce them to the other three school founders. She shepherded them in.

"Helga, what is all this?" asked Godric Gryffindor.

"I've been near out of my mind with worry," said Rowena Ravenclaw.

"What are these creatures doing here?" asked Salazar Slytherin in a bored voice.

"These are our new House Elves, they're going to see to our every need," explained Helga evenly.

"Oh golly good," smiled Godric and surveyed the creatures in front of him.

Some were older and some appeared to be quite young. There was one who appeared to be somewhat quite old.

"Well it'll be good to have them, otherwise the Castle would probably end up a crumbling mess eventually," said Rowena kindly.

"We is going to do a good job for you," squeaked one of the Elves.

"I sure you will my lovelies. Now let me introduce you, this my dears is Godric Gryffindor of Wild Moor, Rowena Ravenclaw of Glen and Salazar Slytherin of Fen," said Helga indicating to each.

"We is pleased to meet you all," chorused the House Elves as one and bowed to their new masters.

Helga led them all out of the tower. On the way back down to the kitchens Helga tripped on her robes and fell down some stairs.

"Miss, is you okay?" they all chimed.

Helga sat up and moved her scarf and hair out of her face.

"I'm fine my lovelies, help me up if you please, that's it."

Later when Helga had the House Elves settled, she returned to the founders tower to relax.

"Ah Helga, well done on rounding up those House Elves, that is the stuff of dreams my dear," Said Godric merrily.

"I'm not so sure myself, maybe we should let them go before it's too late and they get attached," said Rowena warily.

"Why would we want to let them go? We can't clean this whole Castle by ourselves Rowena!" said Salazar delicately shuddering at the idea.

"As you wish," said Rowena.

For the rest of the evening the four founders debated on school uniform and required equipment.

Finally it was just Helga and Godric up enjoying some Mead before turning in.

"I feel I am going to be too old to teach by the time we're ready to open this school," chuckled Helga.

"You are never too old to set another goal or to dream a new dream Helga," said Godric.

"That is the nicest thing anybody has ever said to me Godric, so thank ye," smiled Helga peaceably.

"You're welcome my dear, now shall we turn in?".

Godric got to his feet and proffered his hand to Helga.

"I suppose, we have another busy day if we're to make this work my lovey," said Helga and took Godric's hand and pulled herself to her feet.

A/N: For the HPFC Camp Potter Challenge. This story is about Helga Hufflepuff. After doing research on Harry Potter Wiki, I discovered that Helga was the one who bought the House Elves to Hogwarts. She did this out of protection so they could no longer be harmed or abused. This fic is based on that.


End file.
